


Love Prevails--Brian's POV

by babigurl21793



Series: Dom & Brian [5]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babigurl21793/pseuds/babigurl21793
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's POV  of Love Prevails</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Prevails--Brian's POV

“Oohh Brian, what about this one?” Mia asks me; this is the tenth venue she’s asked me about for our wedding; and the longer we sit here and go over everything, the more I realize that I can’t do this. And the reason I can’t just walked out the door; Dom.

I don’t know when or how it happened, but I find myself having falling in love with my fiancee’s brother.

I guess it started in the beginning, when I let Dom go; I knew that I was pretty much throwing my career and my life away, but I couldn’t find myself to truly care. Ever since I was young all I ever wanted to do was feel like I belonged somewhere; and I found that in Dom’s team. I knew that if I had let Dom go back to prison I would never forgive myself for it; that that one action would haunt me for the rest of my life, so I let him go. After that, it seemed like everything that I did, I was doing for Dom; in fact that was the whole entire reason that I’ve stayed with Mia this long. When Dom went to Lompoc he made me promise that I would take care of Mia, so that’s what I did. How we ended up engaged is beyond me.

I looked up towards the front door as Dom left saying that he was going for a drive; he seemed especially frustrated and upset when he left.

Maybe he has feelings for me after all.

I know that it’s probably just wishful thinking, but there have been some moments when I thought that maybe he did. There have been times when we would be working in the garage and I would look up and catch Dom staring at me with this look in his eyes. I couldn’t tell what exactly the look meant, but he always looked away when Mia came around; come to think of it, I did the same thing to him.

I’ve tried to be subtle about it; the fact that I want to be with Dom. I started returning his looks, making sure that when he went on runs for parts that I went with him; I even went as far as to start lightly touching him whenever I could. A gentle brush of my hand when I handed him something, trying to make contact with him anytime that I walked past him; really anything to try and make him realize that if he wanted me that I wanted him back just as bad.Then Mia started noticing and while she never has said anything about it she always gave me a certain look, like she knew what I was doing; after that I tried to keep my distance from Dom, I really did, but I couldn’t and I still can’t.

I keep thinking about what Mia told me all those years ago when I first met them, back when they knew me as Brian Spliner.

“He owns you now.”

At first I thought she meant just for the car and the labor that I put in at the garage, and at the time I think that’s what she thought as well; but we both were wrong. Dom did in fact own me and has ever since; my mind, body and soul have belonged to him since the beginning, I just tried to deny it. Coming to this realization I know now that I really can’t marry Mia. Not just because I don’t love her like that and not just because I’m in love with Dom; but because me and Mia getting married wouldn’t be fair to any of us. Not me, not Dom and definitely not Mia. Mia deserves someone who can and will truly care for her and I know now that I can’t be that person.

“Brian? Brian, are you ok? You look like you’re lost in your mind.” Mia said gently rubbing the back of my head, breaking me out of my thoughts.

Well, it’s now or never.

“Mia, we need to talk.” I said to her as calmly as I could even though I was freaking out on the inside.

“Talk? Talk about what Brian? We still need to finish the plans for the wedding.’ she said before turning back to all the magazines and catalogues she had spread across the living room table. I grabbed her hands before she could continue looking through them.

“No, Mia. We need to talk about this now. Please?”

“Ok, Brian. What’s going on?” She asked with a sigh; now here comes the hard part.

“I can’t do this; I can’t marry you Mia.”

“Wha…?”

“No, please Mia, let me explain.” I said when she started to interrupt; I waited for her to nod before I continued.

“Mia, I love you, I do, but not the way you want or need to be loved. If we go through with this wedding, we’ll be miserable. You’ll be expecting something from me that I can’t give; not to you at least.”

Mia looked at for what seemed like hours after I finished speaking; I was beginning to wonder what was going through her head when she reached over and slapped me.

“I can’t believe this!” She yelled as she jumped up from the couch in an outrage. I can admit that I was expecting this reaction from her.

“I don’t understand Brian. What happened? I thought we were happy! I thought you wanted to get married!”

“I did Mia, I did. But overtime I realized that I was hiding from my true feelings and I can’t do that anymore. It’s not fair to you, to me, or to D… the person I care about.” I almost slipped up and said Dom’s name; I tried to cover up my mistake but from the look on Mia’s face, I didn’t succeed.

“Dom?! You can’t, no I’m sorry. You won’t marry me because of Dom? That’s what you’re telling me?”

“I’m sorry Mia. I really am; I don’t know how…”

Mia raised her hand to stop me from speaking.

“Just tell me one thing Brian. How long?” Not sure of what she was asking I asked her what she meant; I definitely wasn’t prepared for her answer.

“How long have you and Dom been fucking around behind my back? Weeks? Months? Hell, years? Is that why you were so insistent about getting Dom off the bus before he got to Lompoc?”

“Mia! Dom and I have never done anything together; I swear it.” I told her.

“Oh please, Brian. It’s not like the two of you didn’t want it. I’ve seen you; the both you. The looks, the touches, sneaking off together to “buy parts” for the garage. Is that when you two fucked?” She yelled getting in my face and pushing me.

“Mia, I swear to you, NOTHING has happened!” I yelled at her, i tried to grab her arms to calm her down but she snatched her arms away from me and slapped me again.

She got right in my face and said, “You make me sick.” before she walked off.

Not knowing what to do at this point, I decided to go out to the garage and do some work to try and clear my mind. Not only do I have to worry about what Mia is going to say to Dom, but I also have to worry about what Dom was going to say to me. Even though he sometimes returned the stares and slight touches, it doesn’t necessarily mean that he actually wants a relationship with me. Dom has always been hands-on with people he considers his family; so at this point I don’t know what to do but wait and see what happens.

Dom finally came back about 30 minutes after mine and Mia’s argument. I heard him park his car, get out and go in the house; then the yelling started. I couldn’t tell what they were saying but I could only imagine what Mia was saying to Dom. After about 20 minutes of continuous arguing I heard the front door slam shut, then a car speeding out of the driveway; I didn’t know for sure who it was that left, but I had a pretty good idea. To keep from going inside and causing more problems I put all my concentration on the car; I was so focused I didn’t notice that Dom came in until he spoke.

“I just talked to Mia.” he said. When I heard him speak I froze, but then I continued working on the car; terrified about what Dom was about to say. There’s one thing about Dom that always amazed me; as big of a guy that he is, he moves so quietly. The next time he spoke it was right behind me.

“She said that you called off the wedding Bri; said you couldn’t marry her.”  he whispered. This time I stopped working on the car; I stayed bent over the hood of the car but otherwise stopped moving. I felt Dom put his hands on my hips and step up to stand as close to me as he possibly could;I embarrassingly let out a whimper before standing straight up. Dom pulled me even closer so that my back was touching his chest.

I could feel Dom’s breath on my neck and it was starting to make me breathe a little heavier; and he hasn’t even really touched me yet.

“She said you couldn’t marry her because there was someone else. Someone else that you wanted; someone else that you loved. That true, Bri?”

My brain was scrambling for an answer; should I be truthful and tell him that I wanted him or continue to deny my feelings. I didn’t get the chance to make a decision because I soon felt Dom start to bite and nip gently at my neck.

“Do you want me Brian?” he asked; all I could do was nod my head, but I knew that wouldn’t be enough for him. Dom’s personality is just what his name is dom (dominant) and his next words proved my point.

“Do you understand what that means Bri? It means you belong to me and only me; I can be a possessive bastard Brian, especially with what I consider mine. If you want this, if you want to be mine you need to understand that. I don’t share and I don’t take kindly to people touching what’s mine.”

I felt myself go limp in his arms as he was talking. In any other situation I would be fighting this feeling; refusing to give up so much control to someone. But this isn’t just anyone; this is Dom and I know for a fact that Dom would never do anything to purposely hurt me; I knew that with him I was safe to just let go and let him take control.

“Do you understand Brian?” he asked and I once again nodded; I felt like I was drowning but in a good way. I was drowning in Dom’s presence and I loved every minute of it.

“No Bri, use your words baby. Do you understand me? Are you mine Brian? Huh?”

And oh God, just when I thought that he couldn’t make me even more weak in the knees he does.

“Yes, Dom. I understand.” I said, noticing how breathless I sound; God I’m so far gone.

“And who do you belong to Brian? Huh?” I felt him slip his hands under my shirt, rubbing his hands all over my chest and stomach before he leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

“Whose are you baby?”

At that point there was only one answer I could give him.

“Yours, Dom. I’m yours, all yours.” I said.

I heard Dom growl before he spun me around and pulled me into a kiss that screamed his possessiveness. I lost myself in kissing him and the next thing I know Dom’s lifted me up by my thighs and started carrying me towards the house; I scrambled to link my arms and legs around him. On the way to Dom’s room he never once stopped kissing me and putting marks on my neck. I was so focused on the pleasure that he was giving me that I was surprised when he dropped me onto his bed.

I watched as Dom pulled his shirt off and took a minute to stare at me, obviously admiring the marks that he’d left on me.

“Beautiful.” I heard him whisper which instantly brought a smile to my face. Dom may not be the most gentle lover, but he can be especially sweet when he wants to be. Dom leaned down over me and looked me in my eyes.

“I want your shit out of Mia’s room and in mine tomorrow.” He told me in a voice that left no room for arguing. I nodded my head that I would; then Dom got an evil grin on his face as he started to pull off my clothes.

“Well, that is if you can move tomorrow.”

It may have been a couple of days before I got my stuff out of Mia’s room and few more days before Dom and I really left his room, but I couldn’t be happier; I finally have exactly who and what I want.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
